One of the reasons why 3DTV has not developed into the consumer premises as initially expected is that viewers generally have to wear 3D stereo glasses, whether it be passive or active glasses. In the past few years however, display manufacturers started to develop auto-stereoscopic 3D displays (AS-3D) using either parallax barriers or micro-lens arrays. Unfortunately, for such displays, the micro-lens optical transfer function is not perfect and the lens luminance profile as a function of the viewing angle is similar to a Gaussian curve.